¿Arwen, quién es Arwen?
by Noldolante
Summary: Pregunta que a veces no se sabe responder.


**Nota: **Personajes y lugares correspondientes a la intangible obra de Tolkien. Cualquier similitud con otro fanfic es mera coincidencia.

**¿Arwen, quién es Arwen?**

"…_Pues veréis, hemos perdido a las Ents-mujeres._

_-¡Qué pena! –Dijo Pippin - ¿Cómo fue que murieron todas?_

_-¡No murieron! –Dijo Barbol –Nunca dije que murieron. Las perdimos dije." __**1**_

Pippin recordó el relato de Barbol y por absurdo que le pareciera aquel entonces, ahora tenía bastante sentido. De un día para otro todas las mujeres de la Tierra Media se habían ido.

No se marcharon a tierras imperecederas como Galadriel, tampoco fueron asesinadas o exterminadas por alguna enfermedad, ni siquiera fueron muertas en alguna batalla. De un día para otro simplemente desaparecieron.

Pippin se decía a sí mismo que debió haberlo sabido, porque ese día sucedieron cosas extrañas. Le pareció extraño el hecho de que sin motivo alguno Sam parecía seguir a Frodo a todas partes. Eso siempre lo hace Sam, se dijo a sí mismo, más tarde vio como Merry junto con un resucitado Boromir entrenaban con espadas y no perdían oportunidad de revolcarse en el piso, o que Faramir de pronto saliera por demasiado tiempo con Eomer. La gota que derramó el vaso fue Legolas, que ya no era el valiente elfo que sin compasión asesinaba orcos con certeros tiros de flecha. Ahora parecía una doncella aún más delicada que Arwen, que buscaba protección de Trancos.

Las cosas andaban mal desde ese día, y si lo hubiera sabido tal vez hubiera ido en busca de ayuda, tal vez de Gandalf, que de no haber estado ocupado encerrado en la biblioteca con Radagast o Elrond, le hubiera dado algún consejo. O Celeborn el sabio, que parecía más entretenido con Glorfindel o Thranduil.

Si al menos todos aquellos valientes guerreros hubieran permanecido valientes. Pero todos ellos cambiaron. De la fiereza con que luchaban para defender la Tierra Media, ya no quedaba más que un vago recuerdo en la mente de Peregrin.

Como más borrosos eran ahora nombres como Galadriel, Eowen, Arwen, Rosita Cotton, y tantos otros que sólo permanecían escritos en el libro rojo de Bilbo.

Peregrin miró a las estrellas y llamó a Varda para que le ayudara.

Al otro lado del mar, los valar miraban preocupados lo que sucedía en la Tierra Media.

-Me parece que se te fue la mano Sauron –Le reclamaba Ulmo furioso –No era necesario borrar a todas las mujeres de la Tierra Media.

-Sólo tenías que hacer desaparecer a las que persiguen al hijo de Thranduil –Ulmo siguió -y que por poco hacen fracasar la Comunidad del Anillo con sus constantes intromisiones.

-Lo sé –Sauron disimuló mal su alegría –Pero cada vez que borraba a una tres llegaban en su lugar, eran demasiada, la Tierra Media estaba infestada de ellas. Melkor las hizo resistentes y siempre las guardó como último recurso, porque no sabía como controlarlas.

-La última venganza de Morgoth –dijo Varda –Por lo menos eso era lo que pensábamos. Tú sabías que esto sucedería Sauron.

-No tenía idea de que sus espíritus incorpóreos atacarían aun con más ferocidad –Sauron contemplaba el espectáculo de la Tierra Media todavía encadenado –Ese ataque de poseer a Greenleaf fue monumental.

-Y no fue sólo él, han poseído otros cuerpos –sollozaba Nienna, para luego volver a romper en llanto –Y ya no queda ni una sola mujer.

-Eso no es cierto –Dijo con aire de satisfacción Aule –Existen todavía mujeres.

Manwe se volvió hacia Aule que parecía tener un plan.

De momento en la Tierra Media, Pippin ya desesperanzado estaba en la puerta del palacio donde pronto se celebraría la boda múltiple de Eomer y Faramir, Frodo y Sam, Aragorn con Legolas, y los felices padres de los novios miraban complacidos como los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir eran las perfectas damas de honor.

De nada sirvieron los reclamos de Peregrin, que a cada rato le recordaba a Aragorn el nombre de Arwen, pero el Rey parecía que sufría de amnesia. Pero aun estaba Legolas, que rompía en llanto cada vez que Pippin le decía que nunca podría darle hijos al Rey y por lo mismo herederos. Estás loco, le decía, soy un elfo, yo puedo tener hijos.

Finalmente todos optaron por no dirigirle la palabra a Peregrin, porque arruinaba el romance al recordarles a todos los nombres de sus esposas, novias, prometidas, hijas, hermanas, sobrinas, etc.

Los novios entraron vestidos de blanco y con largos velos, Pippin cerró los ojos y exclamó el nombre de Varda una vez más.

Legolas tomó la mano de Aragorn y justo cuando se alistaba a pronunciar su juramento, una frondosa barba apareció en el bello rostro del elfo. Aragorn lo contempló extrañado, luego dirigió la mirada hacia el resto de los presentes, todos incluidos Frodo y Sam lucían largas barbas, algunas tupidas, otras ralas, pero en todos se mostraba esa característica masculina.

-Arwen –Pronunció dubitativo Trancos como si despertara de un trance -¿Dónde está Arwen?

-Parece que dio resultado –Sonrió Manwe –En un principio no entendí tu plan, por un momento pensé que convertirías a todos en Ents.

-No lo digas en voz alta –Aule calló a Manwe –Ese es el plan B. Ahora vamos con Tulkas para que obligue a Sauron a devolver a las mujeres a la Tierra Media.

**Nota:**

**1.** J. R. R. Tolkien "El Señor de los Anillos, Las Dos Torres", capítulo 4, página 92.


End file.
